


Come Ride the Friendly Skies

by Hope_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fem!arthur, Friendship, Gen, the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin keeps accidentally walking in on Arthur in... compromising positions, always with different people. He gets worried about her, and decides he will have to breach that horribly embarrassing topic: The Sex Talk, with Arthur..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Ride the Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I had just read a fem!Arthur fic, and really liked the idea of writing Arthur as a woman. But also I feel Arthur would be a very horny/sexual person, though he's often portrayed in fics as unknowing or much too innocent about sex so I wanted to show him as an active participant.
> 
> I am terrible at titles..

Martin rubbed a hand over his face, eyes blurred by sleep. It had been long day of flying, then another of van driving, and now it was back to flying. Martin was so tired he didn't even hear the odd noises coming from Gertie's cabin, before it was too late..

He opened the door and was greeted by a sight he never thought he'd see in his life, Arthur Shappey sitting on the lap of Dirk the groundsman and quite obviously... riding him.

He stood there in shock for a second, as the two continued, it was almost as if he was unable to look away. Then suddenly Arthur seemed to notice someone was there. She looked towards him and smiled when she saw who it was.  
"Oh, hi Skip." She said beaming.  
This woke Martin from his shock.  
"Oh god, Arthur, I'm so sorry!" He cried and immediately ran from the plane, slamming the doors behind him.

On Dirk's lap Arthur just giggled, then continued working her way to orgasm.  
* * *

Martin didn't discuss the incident with Arthur after that, in fact he put the whole thing from his mind and tried never to think about it again. That was until one warm evening in Barbados. They were there on some rich business man business, but had finished for the day. Martin went to Arthur's room to see if she wanted to join them for dinner, he knocked then entered the door without waiting for an answer.

He thought, as he stood in the doorway and stared, that he should really have known better..

Arthur was on her knees on the bed, behind her was what looked like a local, and both were making very appreciative noises..

Martin ran from the room, calling a stuttering sorry as he went.

"Well," began Douglas, "Where's Arthur?"  
Martin blushed furiously, "she's, ah, indisposed.." He stammered.  
Carolyn raised her eyebrows in a knowing look.  
"Is she? I swear that idiot girl feels the need to be indisposed constantly." She rolled her eyes, "Right then drivers, let's go."  
Martin was too shocked by Carolyn's speech to speak, so he just nodded mutely.  
Douglas looked from one to the other, then shrugged.  
"How mysterious," he said in a bored tone. "I agree, let's go."  
* * *

Martin wished these were the only times he'd discovered Arthur in such compromising positions, but even though he was more careful now these were not the last. There was the gardener when Martin had gone round to Carolyn's to drop off some flight manual he'd borrowed, the waiter in Italy when Martin had made the mistake of going to the loo, and even a customer in the galley during a flight Carolyn was not on.

The worst part was Arthur never seemed at all bothered by his interruptions, she would just smile at him, greet him with a "Hi, Skip" and keep right on going.. If she noticed at all. It was awkward.

Martin wondered why it was him who always discovered Arthur, he was certain Douglas never did and though Carolyn suspected what her daughter was up to Arthur was at least more careful than that. But Martin was worried how careful Arthur was being with her partners.. They all knew Arthur could be a bit stupid, but Martin suspected she might be being very stupid, with so many different partners.. He was worried about her.. Though he really didn't want to, he decided he should havea talk with Arthur about her... sex life. He cringed at the thought.  
***

There was never a good opportunity though, either Carolyn or Douglas were always around. Then one golden oppurtunity arose. It was a trip with Mr Alyarkings clients. They all called her babushca, so Carolyn refused to fly with them. Also, Douglas had been ill all day and had retired to the hotel as soon as they landed, without so much as a a snarky comment. So it was just Martin and Arthur alone for dinner.

They walked down the sunlit streets to a restaurant, Martin lost deep in thought about what he was about to say. His responses to Arthur were stiff and awkward, not that she noticed. Arthur was busy babbling away about all of the things she could see. When they reached the restaurant they elected to sit outside in the gathering dusk, the cooling heat of the day.

They ordered and chatted, the meals came and they ate. Martin, twitched nervously the whole way through, he had one or two glasses of wine too many maybe.

"It's brilliant here isn't it, Skip? So warm I think I could stay forever. Well not ever, I'd miss home and snoopadoo, and ..."  
"Arthur.." Martin said suddenly.  
"Huh, oh, yes Skip?" Arthur asked, smiling openly at Martin. The pilot coughed nervously.  
"Arthur, I need to talk to you about something.."  
"What Skip?"  
Martin paused uncomfortably his face heating up, then suddenly all in a rush he let it out, "Arthur, I, er, I know that you've been having lots of, er, er, partners, and I'm sorry I keep walking in. Oh god, I am so sorry! But, but, but, I'm a bit, a bit worried you're not being safe with these.. partners. Do you know what I mean?" Martin finished breathlessly, flushed horribly and avoided Arthur's eyes.  
"Safe Skip?" Arthur said, there was surprise on her face at the sudden out pouring from the Captain. She knew that Martin had caught her in the moment accidentally a few times, but she didn't realise he was worried about her. "You mean like condoms?"  
Martin just nodded mutely, loosening his collar. Arthur giggled at him.  
"Of course I use condoms Skip! I would have to be really stupid not to! And I always make sure I ask my partners for full disclosure of any STI's they might have, and I make sure they understand that it's a causal thing before we get into anything." Arthur grinned in her usual open way at Martin, who was beginning to feel a little better about the whole thing.  
"So, err," Martin started and then coughed, "so, er you're using protection, and you're being safe. Also, you've always got informed consent." Arthur nodded happily at Martin. There was still something the Captain wanted to know about the whole thing, "But, but, why do you do it Arthur? Why do you have so many partners?" Martin asked, his voice low and his blush creeping back into his cheeks.  
Hearing this question Arthur looked at Martin a little blankly. "Why Skip? Well, because I enjoy it! Because it's fun, it's something to do, and it feels so good!!" The excitement in Arthur's voice made Martin look away uncomfortably.

"Right, good, well. I'm glad we had this talk, more wine?" Martin asked, with a cough, gesturing to the bottle of red on the table.  
"Yes please," smiled Arthur. "Oh and Skip?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"Thanks for caring." Arthur smiled, lent over and pressed a tiny kiss to Martin's hot, red, cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Goodbye, the Polar Bear's scientific name is Ursus maritimus.


End file.
